Too Cliche
by shootingforthestars
Summary: It's all too cliche, yet we love the story anyway. She saw something, she misunderstood. He begs, and sends her a letter. It was just all too cliche. TROYELLA ONESHOT


"You fucking bastard!" Gabriella Montez yelled to her long term boyfriend, Troy Bolton. "Gabriella! What the hell is your problem?" He yelled back.

"You asshole! I can't believe I fucking loved you! I can't believe I trusted you!" She yelled as the tears she was fighting to keep in slowly made their way out. "God! How could I be so fucking stupid?" As she roughly wiped away the tears from her face.

He sighed, "Ella… it was nothing! What you saw was nothing! She was just there! It was nothing!"

She laughed, "Nothing? Of course it was nothing. It's always nothing, Troy! Is that where you go every day? To meet with her and go fuck with her? What? Am I not pretty enough? Do I not satisfy your needs? Tell me Troy! Tell me what the hell is wrong with me that you had to go to her!" She sobbed, "Her! Out of all people! You had to choose her!"

"Gabriella! Jesus, you're driving me insane! Why are you blowing this out of proportion? It was nothing! How many times do I have to say it! God Gabriella!" He yelled out of frustration.

More tears poured out of her eyes, "How would you feel if you caught me with Mark Jacobs? How would you feel if _you_ saw me kissing Mark Jacobs?"

He looked down and answered in a quiet voice, "I'd feel betrayed, and hurt, confused, and angry."

"Mhmm…" She said as she nodded her head, "God you have no idea how much I goddamn hate you right now," more tears fell from her eyes, "I can't do this. Please just give me some time to think about this," as she moved towards the door.

"Gabriella? What are you doing? No, Gabriella! Please! Don't go!" Troy said the desperation in his eyes and his voice was clearly evident in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. She saw the hurt and the sadness in his eyes.

Gabriella reached a hand up to cup his cheek, "Just give me some time," then she was gone.

--

He couldn't believe it. She was actually gone. The apartment was empty except for his belongings, and the rooms no longer smelled of her sweet and intoxicating smell. When he often turned to her side on the bed, he was left with the cold of the mattress. He couldn't believe it. How could he fuck this up so bad? He needed her back. What she saw was a misunderstanding. What she thought was a misunderstanding. He's been out every day to get an engagement ring. A goddamn engagement ring for her! When he walked into that shop he didn't know that Amber Delesia was going to be there. He didn't know that she still lusted after him. He didn't have a goddamn clue.

But how in the world did he fuck this up so bad? Why would Gabriella, the person he swore his heart to, think he cheated on him? Did she not trust him? Did she not believe in their relationship? _No that couldn't be the case,_ he thought to himself. So what in the hell was it?

He sighed out of frustration as he paced the living room floor. What could he do? He suddenly stopped in the middle of his pacing and felt for the small engagement ring resting in his pocket. He tried to think, _How can I do this? _

He would do one of the corniest things he could think of. He would write her a note and send her the ring hoping and praying on every falling star that fell. He needed his Ella. He needed her.

--

Gabriella sat in her room, or rather the guest room of her best friend, and thought about Troy. He wouldn't, would he? Why did I jump to conclusions? _Because you saw him fucking making out with Amber Delesia,_ said her head. But her heart questioned her judgement, _Don't be one of those girls who don't trust the man they love. Give him a chance, you know what happens in the movies, the girls hormonal extincts come up, and we overreact. Give him a chance! _Gabriella sighed, _Shut up both of you!_ She yelled in her mind. She gently massaged her temples, _What the hell am I going to do? I don't want to ruin my perfect relationship just because of some stupid misunderstanding. I don't want to be one of those girls._ She groaned, the suddenly the doorbell rang signaling the mailman dropping off the mail. She sighed, she'd get the mail later. Suddenly the doorbell rang again, _Some persistent mailman, _she thought. Maybe it wasn't the mailman.

Gabriella got up from the bed and walked to the front door. When she opened it there was no one there and when she was about to step outside a small crunch under her foot caused her to look down. Under her right foot was a small, white envelope addressed to her. She picked it up and looked down the apartment hallway again, _Hmm… strange,_ she thought to herself. Gabriella inspected the envelope first then decided it was safe enough to answer. She ripped open the envelope and took out the small letter and recognized the scrawny handwriting right away. Just when she was about to crumple the letter her heart screamed, _Don't do it! You'll regret it! I swear!_ Gabriella sighed, only Troy could do something like this to her.

Gabriella took a deep breath and read.

_My dearest Ella,  
I know this may be one of the corniest things in the whole world, but these past three weeks have been hell! You didn't even let me explain, Ella. So if you haven't crumpled the note by now I'd like you to continue. What you saw was a misunderstanding, my love. I never liked Amber Delesia, nor will I ever. My heart is your's Ella! It always have been, and it always will be. (I know it's corny, but bear with me El.) When I walked into that store I didn't know that she was going to be there. Please trust me El! I was in that jewelry to get you an engagment ring. A fucking engagament ring Ella! For you! So when Amber kissed me, you have to believe me that it meant NOTHING! It was nothing. The only person I kiss where it will actually mean something is, you. God please Ella take me back! I can't live without you! I need you with me… and the corniness continues, but if this is what it takes to have you, then bring it on! I love you. Please jus tell me you love me too. _

_Love, Troy_

_P.S. The ring is in the envelope in case you were wondering._

By now Gabriella had more tears brimming out if her eyes. God! She was one of those girls, _Damn it!_ She cursed herself. She tipped the small envelope and onto her palm fell an 18k white gold ring with diamond designs around the circle. More tears slipped out of her eyes as she examined the ring. It was the exact one she had wanted, he remebered.

Gabriella checked her wall clock, that read 5:00 PM, she still had time. She had plenty of it. Gabriella jumped up and grabbed a jacket and slipped on her green converse. It was nice day out, sunny with a slight breeze in the wind. She ran as fast as her feet could take her. It was only a good ten blocks. When she got to her old apartment complex she took two deep breathes and entered. She ran up the two flights of stairs and launched herself in the direction of her old apartment. _God I hope he didn't have practice today!_ She thought as she saw the familiar door come into view. She skid to a halt right in front of the door and knocked urgently.

Troy lifted his head from his hands at the sound of the knocking. Troy held his breath, _Maybe it was her,_ he thoughtto himself. He slowly opened the door and before he could get a full glimpse at the person, he felt them throw their arms around his neck and immediately remebered the familiar scent. He closed the door and walked backwards and fell onto the couch. He heard her soft sobs as he repostioned her on his lp.

"Shh… baby, everything's all right," he cooed gentley to her. She continued to cry into his neck as she held onto him for dear life. When she got a hold of herself she lifted her head from his neck.

"I am so sorry! For everything! For ignoring you, for accusing you, for not letting you explain. Ugh, I feel so disgusting right now!" She said as she shook her head, contemplating everything that happened. "I should've let you explain instead of jumping to conclusions! I can't believe I could be so stupid! Argh! I'm so mad at myself right now! You deserve someone better than me—" she ranted, but was soon cut off by Troy.

"It's been three goddamn weeks Ella. Just shut up and kiss me," he demanded. She smiled and connected their lips in one swift movement. Their lips danced in a perfected routine. Their tongues tangoed. Their hands roamed. "Bedroom," Troy muttered against her lips. Gabriella just nodded as she connected their lips again. He picked her up, as she securely wrapped her legs around his waist and kicked off her shoes. They blinldy made their way into the bedroom, but finally arrived to their destination. Troy slammed the door shut and shoved Gabriella against the door as he kissed her exposed flesh. Gabriella tugged on the neckline of his shirt, Troy placed Gabriella on the floor as he slid his shirt off and threw it to the far corner of the room. Gabriella pulled him by his belt hoops as she reconnected their lips again. Troy removed the jacket from her shoulders and the white cami she was wearing. They stumbled over to the bed with Troy on top. Troy kissed the corner of her mouth, and she whimpered. He licked her earlobe as she gently pressed kisses to his shoulder.

"Please tell me you love me," Troy whispered in her ear.

"I love you!" She said as she gasped when he roughly bit her sensetive spot on her neck.

"Good," he said in reply and continued leaving featherlight kisses around the newly formed hickey. Gabriella sighed, it was just all too cliché, but in a good way. In a VERY good way.


End file.
